A Falcon Tale
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: secuil cerita tentang seekor falcon yang akhirnya bertemu dengan sniper yang jadi pemiliknya, namun, bagaimana dengan nasibnya selanjutnya jika sampai sniper tersebut menjadi seorang ranger dan memilih warg daripada seekor falcon? masihkah ia bisa bersama sniper tersebut? ongoing.


A Falcon Tale

Story © Nekuro Yamikawa

Ragnarok Online © Lee Myung Jin & Gravity corp

Rating : T

Genre : Fantasy / Romance

* * *

Malam ini langit terlihat bermandi bintang dari balik jendela, Sayangnya, aku yang masih rapuh, hanya bisa menatap gemerlapnya dari kamar kecil berdinding kayu tempatku sekarang berada. Hawa dingin perlahan bisa kurasakan biarpun tubuhku tertutup bulu. Aku kerutkan leher dan mengatupkan kedua sayap rapat-rapat untuk mengahalau dingin yang semakin menggelitik tulang-tulangku.

"Kau kedinginan?" sapa akrab seorang pemuda bermata coklat dan rambut panjang terikat dengan warna senada, yang seenaknya masuk keruangan ini. Ditangannya terdapat nampan dengan beberapa potongan meat disana. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan hanya menatap pemuda itu ketika berjalan menghampiriku dengan kebencian dimataku.

"Hei.. kau masih marah?" lanjutnya dengan wajah tersenyum, diikuti tangan yang mencoba mengelus kepalaku, aku tak suka itu. Dia kira dirinya siapa dengan lancang mencoba menyentuhku?

"Kyaaa~~~aaak!" bentakku memberontak, cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut saat ini. Tangan itupun ia tarik kembali dengan segera.

"Hei-hei… tenanglah... aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" ucapnya sedikit panik kemudian terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menatapku lagi. Aku tak suka ia menatapku, kubuang kembali wajahku pada kelip bintang di langit, tak mempedulikannya, lagi.

"Sepertinya kau masih marah karena kejadian sore tadi" ia tetap mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya, ia pun kembali terdiam, yang terdengar kemudian hanya suara nampan yang entah diletakkannya dimana dan suara kursi kayu berderak ketika kaki-kakinya diseret di atas lantai.

"Maafkan aku" ucap pemuda itu lagi, kali ini suaranya kalem dan dalam, terdengar seperti… tulus dari dasar hati. Sejenak kemudian aku terdiam dan terpekur, merenungi kejadian sore tadi.

Memang aku lah yang ceroboh. Karena tak memperoleh buruan sejak tiga hari mengelana,dengan kalap aku menyambar meat yang menjadi umpan pada ankle snare yang terpasang di hutan untuk menangkap bigfoot. Sehingga kedua kakiku cedera. Beruntung pemuda ini segera muncul dan menolong ketika aku telah lemah tapi mengetahui bahwa perangkap itu miliknya, membuatku kecewa dan secara naluri membencinya, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

'_Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf_' pikirku sembari mengalihkan tatapanku pada orang yang juga merawat lukaku, kini orang tersebut tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, tetap memandangiku dengan sepasang pernik kecoklatan diwajahnya.

"Sekarang kau diam dan menatap kearahku, apakah kau telah memaafkanku?" ujarnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu, batinku. Tapi, aku tak tahu harus memberi isyarat seperti apa padanya dengan wujud seperti ini. Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya, lalu kucoba untuk meliukkan leherku keatas dan kebawah layaknya seorang manusia yang mengisyaratkan kata 'Ya' menggunakan bahasa tubuh, (begitulah berdasarkan pengamatanku pada mereka selama ini) semoga ia mengerti.

"Huh?" hanya itu reaksinya padaku, aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, apa ia paham dengan bahasa tubuhku barusan? Aku tak sempat berpikir panjang, namun aku segera mengerti bahwa ia ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa aku sudah tak marah lagi padanya. Sedikit ragu-ragu, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku. Aku diam dan memejamkan mata menyambut jari-jari yang mengelus lembut leherku dan membelai bulu-bulu putih dikepalaku. Ya, tak ada cara lain, aku risih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Terima kasih" begitu ujarnya ketika kubuka mataku kembali, segores senyum kini mengembang di wajahnya yang putih bersih, bahkan tampak jelas di bawah pendaran rembulan yang masuk lewat jendela "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada yang berbeda, seperti dirimu" ungkapnya sambil tetap membelai lembut kepalaku, mungkin ini kali pertama dia melihat salah satu dari kami dengan bulu seputih kapur. Memang, sebagian besar kami memiliki perawakan yang kekar dan bulu coklat gelap sehingga menambah kesan garang, tapi ada juga beberapa yang memiliki penampilan anggun dengan bulu-bulu putih sepertiku, hey bukannya aku sombong, tapi memang warna putih membuat seseorang lebih anggun atau kalem bukan? tapi, jangan kira aku tidak segarang mereka yang berbulu coklat. Aku bisa menumbangkan seekor monster yang berukuran lima kali tubuhku dengan sekali terjang. Setelah puas melakukannya, ia mulai melepas ikatan red scarf di lengan kirinya dan mengikatkannya dileherku.

"Tadi kulihat kau mengerutkan leher, seperti kedinginan, mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengusir rasa dingin itu" ucapnya sambil menyimpulkan kedua ujung red scarf yang dilingkarkannya padaku.

"Nah, sekarang, aku akan menyuapimu, kedua kakimu belum cukup kuat untuk mencengkeram saat ini" ucapnya lembut padaku seraya berbalik mengambil nampan di sebuah meja bundar di balik badannya, lalu mulai menyuapiku dengan potongan-potongan meat yang ada disana. Aku yang memang sejak tadi merasa sangat lapar, dengan lahapnya menyantap setiap potongan yang disodorkannya padaku.

"Hei, kau pasti sangat lapar" ia tertawa melihat cara makanku yang… yah… rakus, maaf, aku memang sangat lapar "Makanlah yang banyak,sehingga kau lekas sembuh dan dapat terbang kembali,pulang pada keluargamu"

'_Keluarga..._,' gumamku membatin. Sejak aku terlahir, aku tak tahu siapa ayahku. ibuku sendiri… secara naluri melepasku setelah aku terlihat cukup kuat untuk hidup sendiri. Hingga saat ini… Aku sendirian. Menjadi makhluk yang berbeda dari sesamaku dengan perasaan, pikiran dan pemahaman layaknya manusia, bahkan seiring waktu akupun kini mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Membuatku menjadi serasa terasing dari sesamaku dan tersiksa akan semua itu. mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti makhluk aneh, tidak sekali atau dua kali aku mendengar cibiran mereka di setiap wilayah yang kulewati selama aku berkelana.

"Huh? Sudah cukup?" pemuda itu mengagetkanku yang tak sadar tengah melamun memikirkan kata-katanya, sehingga tidak mengambil sepotong meat yang ia sodorkan. Potongan yang berada di depan wajahku tersebut mulai ia tarik kembali namun aku segera menyambarnya sebelum jauh.

"Masih belum kenyang ya?" ucapnya datar. Aku hanya membalas jawaban itu dengan menatap balik keduamatanya. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit mengangkat satu alis ketika aku bertingkah demikian, seolah sesuatu baru saja melintas dikepalanya

"Kau seperti mengerti dengan semua ucapanku..." ucapnya kemudian, ia mulai heran "Dan kau terlihat memiliki cerita yang buruk tentang mereka..." lanjutnya bergumam sambil terus menyuapiku. Tunggu, ia baru saja mengatakan kalau aku memiliki kisah buruk mengenai keluargaku? Apa ia bisa membaca isi hatiku? Ah, itu pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan, mana mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki guratan-guratan ekspresi diwajahku. Secara, aku memang bukan manusia.

"Ah, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja" lanjutnya kembali tersenyum padaku sambil menyodorkan sepotong lagi. dan tentu saja, aku pun menyantap potongan tersebut.

Tak lama berselang, isi nampan itu akhirnya habis kulahap. Ku akui, meat yang di olah manusia memang terasa lebih nikmat jika dibandingkan dengan hasil buruan yang biasa aku makan mentah-mentah. Setelah memberiku sebuah elusan lembut, pemuda itu meletakkan nampannya dan kembali memperhatikanku yang sekarang terpekur, terpejam kekenyangan, "Kau rakus sekali, ha ha ha" guraunya.

"Kyaaa~~~aaak!" protesku tidak terima. Jujur, aku memang tidak suka disebut demikian, walau kenyataannya aku memang benar-benar… ah, lupakan. Aku tak mau membayangkan hal yang bisa membuat berat badanku naik sehingga aku tidak bisa terbang lagi.

"Hei hentikan, aku hanya becanda" ia kembali terkejut sembari menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan masing-masing, sungguh lucu sekali tingkahnya. Aku pun tertawa dengan suaraku yang buruk sekali.

"Hei, apakah tadi kau tertawa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, seolah keterkejutannya barusan menghilang begitu saja di udara begitu mendengar irama suaraku yang mirip dengan tawa manusia. Sedetik ku terdiam, kemudian aku kembali meliukkan leherku. Kali ini ia paham, kurasa. Karena, ia tidak mencoba menyentuhku lagi seperti ia menyentuhku beberapa saat lalu, melainkan memperhatikanku dengan mata yang terbuka lebar penuh takjub.

"Wow, rupanya kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kuucapkan" ucapnya penuh semangat, reaksi yang ku tahu, biasanya ditunjukkan oleh anak-anak manusia ketika menemukan hal baru di sekitarnya. Kedua alis terangkat, mata coklat membulat, mulut sedikit terbuka, semacam itulah.

"**Ada apa?**" tanyaku dalam bahasa falcon yang hanya terdengar sebagai pekikan kecil ditelinganya, membuatnya rasa takjub takjub yang tampak diwajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Huh? Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa" ia berucap seolah mengerti ucapanku barusan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Hmm... kamu unik sekali, jarang ada falcon liar yang bisa memahami bahasa manusia, bulumu juga putih bersih tidak seperti falcon umumnya" ia mulai memujiku dan entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit ... entahlah, ada rasa yang aneh ketika ia memujiku seperti itu.

"Karena kita belum kenal, maka aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Ariel" ia mulai memperkenalkan diri. ia benar-benar manusia paling aneh yang pernah kutemui, sejak tadi ia mengajakku berbicara, padahal ia tahu tak kan bisa memahami apa yang diucapkan oleh seekor falcon. Tapi tetap saja ia berbicara padaku. Seumpama ada orang lain di sini, mungkin ia akan di anggap gila.

Membayangkannya, tanpa sadar aku kembali tertawa dengan suara falconku memperhatikan tingkah anehnya itu "Hei? Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya dengan alis mengerucut, sepertinya sedikit tersinggung, dan ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya.

"Oh... kau menertawakanku karena sejak tadi berbicara dengan seekor falcon berbulu putih yang kakinya cedera karena perangkap bigfoot" senyum pun kembali menyembul dibibirnya, sejenak kemudian tawa ikut mengiringi. Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku mengerti bahasamu dan semua sifat 'manusia' dalam dirimu "Aku dipermainkan oleh seekor falcon" sambungnya sambil tetap tertawa.

Kami pun tertawa "Kau falcon nakal dengan suara yang buruk sekali,ha… ha… ha…"

"**Uh... manusia sinting, enak saja menghina suaraku**!" gerutuku lagi, membuatnya sedikit menjauh karena yang ia dengar mungkin hanya lengkingan mengganggu telinga. Aku tak peduli.

"Maaf" ia berujar. reda dari tawa lepasnya "Hmm, karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diri dan aku juga tidak bisa berbahasa falcon, jadi aku tidak tahu namamu"

Eh, nama? Sebenarnya sih, aku memang tidak memiliki nama. Karena falcon mengenali satu sama lain tanpa menggunakan nama, kami memiliki cara kami sendiri untuk saling mengenal. Tapi kalau dia memberiku nama, kurasa tidak masalah, apalah arti sebuah nama bagi kami?

"Umm... bagaimana kalo aku memanggilmu…" ia terdiam, menyimpulkan kedua tangannya dan memperhatikanku lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ekor, mencoba memikirkan nama untukku "Falcony..." ucapnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"setelah kuperhatikan, ciri-ciri fisikmu seperti seekor falcon betina..."

hei, dia bisa tahu?

"...dan bulu-bulu putih indahmu... sepertinya nama itu cocok untukmu, bagaimana, Falcony?"

Falcony... bukan nama yang buruk "Kyak"

"Aku anggap itu berarti ya" ia mengelus kepalaku lagi "Falcony, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Falcony dan aku akan merawatmu hingga semua lukamu pulih"

"**Terima kasih, Ariel**" ucapku, lagi, hanya membuatnya bingung. Aku suka itu.

"Huh" tampangnya terlihat semakin kikuk sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sungguh lucu "Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan ocehanmu" ujarnya sambil menghela nafas, lucu sekali. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa lepas kali ini melihat matanya yang menyipit dengan bibir membentuk angka tiga. Jangan kaget ya kalau aku bisa membaca angka, aku tahu banyak, setidaknya sampai… sepuluh.

"Baiklah, karena hari semakin malam... HOAM" akhirnya ia menguap dan meregangkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya mulai lelah karena kegiatan yang ia jalani dari pagi hingga sore hari apalagi harus berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya yang tidak biasa dan hanya bisa memekakkan telinga.

"Kau harus beristirahat, jadi kau bisa pulih" ucapnya untuk terakhir kali malam ini, selanjutnya ia pun memadamkan satu-satunya penerangan dalam ruangan. Melepas pakaian khas seorang sniper yang dikenakannya sehingga hanya tertinggal celana pendek berwarna hitam saja, lalu mulai meringkuk di balik selimut.

Aku kembali memperhatikan langit dari jendela yang masih terbuka dan merenung. Hmm… Ariel ya… manusia ini cukup unik menurutku, ataukah… semua manusia juga seperti itu? uh tidak, aku pernah melihat negeri dengan kondisi alam tercemar sangat parah, kalau bukan manusia, makhluk apa lagi yang bisa melakukannya? Tapi ku akui, pemuda ini tidak demikian. Ia sangat baik, perhatian, dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Jadi, seperti inikah perlakuan yang di dapat oleh teman-temanku yang sering kujumpai bersama seorang sniper? Selalu di rawat dan diperhatikan? Sungguh menyenangkan sekali jika memang benar demikian. Beda dengan kehidupan liar yang kujalani.

Hmm… apa aku bisa ikut bersamanya? Kuperhatikan sejak tadi, kulihat dia tidak bersama seekor falcon selain aku. Padahal, sepanjang pengamatanku selama ini, seorang sniper akan membawa kemanapun kami kemana ia pergi. Ukuran kami tidak jauh lebih besar dari _Yoyo_. Jadi tidak akan masalah jika di bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tapi wanita yang di sebut penjaga penginapan di lantai bawah tadi sepertinya tidak suka dengan keberadaanku. Kuingat dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam menusuk dan berkata "Jangan sampai aku menemukan sehelai bulu atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu dikamarmu!" lalu melirik ke arah Ariel yang tengah menggendongkku, seolah ia adalah mangsa empuk.

Ah, dasar perempuan cerewet dan pemarah, asal dia tahu, aku bukan falcon sembarangan. Aku tahu banyak tentang manusia, tak perlu juga dia harus memberiku pandangan seperti itu. ku tahu tempat apa ini dan aku harus bersikap bagaimana. Kalau saja kakiku tidak cedera, akan ku ukir wajah seputih porselen miliknya. Biar tak ada satupun laki-laki yang berminat menikahinya.

Sementara aku terlalu asyik dalam lamunanku akan berbagai hal yang telah terlewati khususnya sepanjang hari ini, tanpa ku sadari bulan telah bergeser jauh dari tempatnya semula. Artinya, malam telah semakin larut, juga semakin dingin tentunya. Pantas saja, bisa ku rasakan sekujur bulu-buluku meremang karena hawa yang menggelitik, seolah menyuruhku agar segera pergi tidur. Jadi, akupun harus menurutinya untuk menyudahi kegiatan "melamun"ku malam ini agar dia tidak semakin usil padaku. dan segera tidur setelah melipat kedua sayap dan kepalaku dalam posisi yang nyaman.

"**Iya, iya, aku tidur sekarang**" gerutuku sebal pada angin yang berhembus seperti sedang memberi kecupan selamat tidur untukku sebelum aku terlelap. Tahu apa yang kupikirkan dengan kejadian barusan? Ibu alam terkadang terlalu berlebihan dalam menunjukkan kasih sayangnya.

* * *

A/N : thanks for reading. n_n. author selama ini kehabisan ide buat menulis, jadi ketiga fic lain terbengkalai. ini sebenarnya hanya short fic saja (jika dibandingkan dengan tiga yang lain) jadi mungkin akan end di chap 3-4, yah, semoga selalu ada ide untuk mendukung cerita ini, jujur, author juga merasa agak tidak enak dengan cerita-cerita yang harus berhenti di tengah jalan. mohon reviewnya.

bagi yang tahu soal Beelzebub (pet author di sini) dia sedang mudik, XD  
jadi tidak ada komen GaJe dari si bulet ijo saat ini.


End file.
